Liling's Story
by NECJinx
Summary: Liling's story is similar to Mulan's, but completely different at the same time. There will be a more realistic feel and outlook on things hence why this fanfic is rated M for various of reasons. I am appreciate those who are taking the time to read this story. Please leave reviews. Full summary inside. Thank you!


**Author's Point of View**

Mulan fanfic but with some minor twists. A more realistic turn of events when compared to the animated movie we grew up watching. I will try to update regularly, especially when there is a high demand for the story to continue. This is why I would like it if people who read the story to leave reviews to help encourage me to want to keep going. Also, I have done some research regarding the Chinese culture. I am not expert so please be kind when I make a mistake somewhere. Thank you! I hope you enjoy :)

 **Full Summary**

Tian Liling life was fairly easy but also had it's challenges. It was just her and her father for many years. Liling never gone to school since women of low status were forbidden to attend. But her father secretly, who happened to be an educator, taught his daughter all that he knew.

Do to an accident some years ago her father lost an arm. Supposedly needing two arms to teach he was dishonorably discharged while he was recovering. It was hard for him to find someone who was willing to hire a cripple. Eventually the two of them managed to get a job at an at an old friend's noodle shop. Things were going well until Liling's father gave her some unexpected news. She is be married to an official who has taken an interest in her. If she refuses the official would make their lives miserable.

Some days later the Huns invaded China. By climbing the Great Wall. Needing more men some of the veteran soldiers are drafted. This included Liling's father, who fought in a few wars long before she was born. Being one arm short, her father would hardly stand a chance. Not to mention his health has been declining as well. As a way to protect her father and get out of marrying a complete stranger Liling decides to take her father's place.

Liling disguises herself as a man. She took her father's name, Yian Jiang, and posed as a mute to help keep her gender a secret. Then heads to the location of the training camp the draft letter has listed.

Upon her arrival things immediately don't go all too well. Apparently, her father was famous among some of the older soldiers who knew him back in the day. Suspicious they present her to the general. Who happens to be the Emperor's youngest son. Being clever witted he quickly confirms his (her) inability to speak. Liling is forced to write down her explanation to who she is and why she chose to take her father's place.

Of course, Liling lies. By writing down that she is Jiang's son, who passed down his name to him (her) for selfish reasons. And that Jiang himself is unable to fulfill his duties as a soldier do to his handicap as well as to his health will be cause only further problems. Liling noted that she (he) is indeed a mute but is able to read and write if a conversation needs to be held.

Impressed by his (her) calligraphy, the general decides to appoint Jiang (Liling) as his assistance. Mainly to help out with writing reports. Liling must also take part in the training exercises since the general expects those who work for him to know how to defend themselves. Now Liling has herself in a bind. The general is making a point to keep her close. Does he suspects foul play? Or he truly needs her calligraphy skills? The general certainly doesn't seem like the type who can be easily fooled. Liling must keep on her toes even more if she wants to keep her head. Also, eventually she will have to face the Hun army... Liling never expected things to turn out so complicated. Let's just hope she manages to keep her secret and also her life when the war finally comes to an end.

 **Notes About the Main Characters**

 **Yian Liling**

Yian Liling daughter of Yian Jiang, who was once a well respected solider and later was an educator. Jiang was in an accident which cause him to loose an arm. And because of this he was shamefully banded from teaching.

Liling just turned nineteen. Her father thinks it is time that she marries. Especially, after a high official takes interest in her. Around the same time the Huns invaded China. Liling uses the opportunity not only to protect her father but also to get out of an unwanted marriage to disguise herself as a man to fight in the war.

Liling is a smart and can easily pick up on new skills with practice. She can be stubborn, and often times still quite immature. But overall is kind and quite thoughtful. Liling also will push herself too hard when it comes to work, often forgetting to eat, drink, sleep or all the above. Unless someone stops her Liling will continue until she drops from fatigue.

 **Hao Shuren**

The general is the Emperor's youngest son. And is fifth in line to accede the title of emperor. Hao Shuren was born of a concubine and was given her family's name rather than the Emperor's. The Emperor has a hard time accepting Shuren has one of his sons but welcomes him non the less.

Shuren decided on becoming a general as way to prove himself worthy but also knows well enough he will never be fully accepted as one of the princes.

Shuren is clever witted, honest but also quite strict. Shuren hides his true intentions/feelings believing any other emotions will cause him to appear weak.


End file.
